Problem: $9vw + 3vx + 7v + 1 = -2w - 8$ Solve for $v$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $9vw + 3vx + 7v + {1} = -2w - {8}$ $9vw + 3vx + 7v = -2w - {9}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $v$ in them. $9{v}w + 3{v}x + 7{v} = -2w - 9$ Factor out the $v$ ${v} \cdot \left( 9w + 3x + 7 \right) = -2w - 9$ Isolate the $v$ $v \cdot \left( {9w + 3x + 7} \right) = -2w - 9$ $v = \dfrac{ -2w - 9 }{ {9w + 3x + 7} }$